Safety valves adapted to a gas combustion appliance comprising a magnetic group opening or closing gas passage towards the burner are known in the state of the art. Generally, the magnetic group is connected to an external power supply source and/or to a thermocouple keeping the magnetic group energized as long as flame is detected in the burner, such that it is assured that the safety valve closes the gas passage towards the burner in the absence of flame.
Documents ES1024395U and ES1023978U both disclose a safety valve comprising a magnetic group and the connection thereof to a thermocouple. In both utility models, the magnetic group is housed in the body of the safety valve and fixed to said body through a threaded element. Said threaded element has two functions, on one hand, to assure sealing for which the tightening torque that must be applied by the operator is very high, and on the other hand, to be electrically conductive in order to act as a grounding terminal of the electromagnet.